The invention relates to video data processing, and more particularly, to systems and methods for video data conversion.
The chrominance (chroma) formats for the digital video supported by the MPEG-2 (Moving Picture Experts Group) international standard include 4:4:4, 4:2:2, and 4:2:0 formats. CCIR 656 is a common data format used in data transmission among different devices, which carries the data in 4:2:2 format. A conventional receiving device such as a display device, video encoding device or similar, adopting 4:2:0 format, is typically equipped with a converter to convert received video data encoded in 4:2:2 format into video data encoded in 4:2:0 format. In each converter, one of various chrominance down-sampling algorithms is employed, for example, at least one line buffer is required to average the chrominance data of at least two neighboring lines within a frame (picture). As more receiving devices are used, more converters are required, resulting in increased hardware costs.